


Kisses Are Overrated

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Simon had never considered kissing to be such a wonderful thing.Or, the one where Simon thinks kisses are overrated and Jace ends up changing his mind.





	Kisses Are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inzomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/gifts).



> This is just ridiculous and cheesy and I honestly am sorry for what I wrote; hope it's not too cringey or something.

Simon had never considered kissing to be such a wonderful thing. 

 

He had always thought that it was greatly overrated and that people made a big thing out of it to fit the romantic standards society had set. People just expected so much from a kiss and then they when it happened and they got disappointed in it, they just didn't admit it.

 

He had always stood by that.

 

His first kiss had sucked. It was awkward and bad and there were too much spit and too much teeth and, well, the taste that had stayed in his mouth afterwards had really been far from good. He wanted to forget everything about it. 

 

Ever since then he hadn't kissed anyone else, he hadn’t dared to. 

 

It had been traumatic and maybe he was exaggerating and being dramatic, it had been just a kiss, after all, a bad kiss, but that's really it. However, it had stayed in his mind and he hadn't been able to forget how awful it had felt and how horrible he had felt afterwards.

 

So, yes, he thought that kissing was overrated and he didn't know if he would ever get the urge to do it again.

 

(He knew, rationally, that a bad kiss didn't mean that every single kiss people shared was bad, but he really didn't care.)

 

That is until he met Jace. 

 

Jace was an asshole, a charming, pretty asshole. Simon was entranced by him and would catch himself looking at Jace a little bit too much, a little bit too long.

 

Well, he caught himself looking at Jace and fantasizing about him. Making up scenarios in his mind that fulfilled his soft heart, and, despite all he said about the subject, those fantasies included kissing.

 

He didn't want to think about kissing, he had clear thoughts on the subject, so why would he be fantasizing about doing it.

 

For weeks, he beat himself up over the thoughts, wanting to slap himself every time his eyes found Jace and Jace's lips. He had to stop fantasizing, he had to stop being an idiot who goes against what he preaches.

 

But everything went down for him once they were alone.

 

They had been just the two of them before, it wasn't like this was completely new to them, but for them, it seemed new, like something had changed, they didn't exactly know what, but something was different.

 

Maybe it was the tension, there clearly was some kind of tension between them that hadn't been there before.

 

There was tension in the way they talked, in the way they looked at each other and in the way they breathed like they had been running when, in reality, they had just been sitting in Simon's bed doing homework.

 

Simon tried to ignore it for as long as he could and he knew that Jace was doing the same thing. They didn't know what the other was thinking and they didn't want to risk doing something spontaneous that could lead to a lot of trouble between them and with their own selves.

 

But it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

 

And then something snapped. 

 

Simon wasn’t sure if it had been him or if it had been Jace who had made the first move, but suddenly the space that had been between them was gone. 

 

Simon didn't know who had made the first move to eliminate the space between them, but he knew who had made the next move.

 

Jace leaned in.

 

It was like he was going for a kiss and Simon didn't know how to act, what to do. Should he get away from Jace and stop whatever was happening before it went out of hand? Probably, that would be the best thing to do, but Simon really didn't want to do that, it didn't feel right to do that and so he didn't.

Jace got even closer and then he was a single breath away.

 

Simon knew where this was going, his mind had stopped working and his inner monologue about kisses being overrated and actually pretty bad seemed to fade away as quickly as he was breathing.

 

But then Jace's eyes widened and he jumped back, apparently startled and surprised with what he was about to do. 

 

He had pulled back and Simon didn't know how to feel about that. A part of him knew that if he wanted to keep to his beliefs he should be glad, but another part of him knew that his beliefs were, in all truthness, quite stupid and that he should stop being an idiot and just do what he wanted, for once.

 

So he leaned in.

 

And he kissed Jace.

 

At first, neither of them moved. Simon didn’t know what to do and a part of him was starting to freak out and overthink everything that had happened in the past few minutes. A string of curses and “I should not have done that” going through his mind. And Jace wasn’t moving either, probably scared that Simon would regret what was happening; Jace did know Simon better than he thought he did.

 

But then Jace took a breath through his nose and starting moving, slowly and gently. He did it in such a tender way that Simon felt his head start to spin, his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. He raised his hands carefully and gripped Jace’s shirt, needing something to anchor him to Earth since his mind was flying far, far away.

 

When they pulled away, the both of them kept their eyes closed, wanting to live in the fairytale world of wonder going on inside their heads and hearts. Their foreheads were glued together and their hands were still on each other; Simon’s were still gripping Jace’s shirt and Jace’s were caressing Simon’s neck.

 

When they opened their eyes, it felt like they had never seen each other, something had shifted and it was impossible to pretend that they hadn’t done that and enjoyed every second of it. It was also impossible to pretend that they didn’t want to do it again.

 

Some hours later, they would be lying on Simon’s bed, homework long forgotten. Simon would rest his head on Jace’s chest while Jace played with his hair like he was trying to figure out what it was made of. Simon would confess to Jace in a soft voice mixed with giggles what he had thought about kisses just hours beforehand. Jace would tell him that he is ridiculous and Simon would agree. They would kiss some more and Simon would never think about kisses in the same, ridiculous way.

  
  



End file.
